a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination tool, and more particularly to a combination tool which occupies a relatively small volume so that it could be easily carried by a person or stowed in a small area.
b) Background Art
There are a wide variety of multi-purpose tools which combine various combinations of functions which can include two or more functions, such as the functions of pliers, a wrench, socket driver, a hammer, cutting, etc. Desirably, such tools should be structured so as to be compact, convenient to use, and have (as much as possible) a wide variety of functions.
More particularly, it would be desirable to have such a tool which could be used in emergency situations where a bulky tool kit is not available. This could be, for example, where a person would need to make emergency repairs on a vehicle, such as an automobile or a motorcycle.
c) Summary of Invention
There is a multipurpose tool providing hammer, pliers, and wrench functions. It comprises first and second main sections, which in turn comprise, respectively, a hammer handle section and a wrench handle section pivotally connected to one another. Several jaws are mounted to the two main sections to accomplish the main functions. In addition, there are auxiliary function components removably stored in the two handle sections, these providing drive functions and miscellaneous additional functions.